


[коллаж] Little Extremely Gentle Snapshots

by WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki), zimtsirup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Body Part Kinks, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing It Better, Kissing Kink, Knee fetish, Leg Kink, Multi, Photoshop, Romance, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, bare feet, ripped jeans, road story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimtsirup/pseuds/zimtsirup
Summary: паду к ногам твоим
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 визуал низкого рейтинга G-T





	1. kiss it better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss me where it hurts, show me something better
> 
> keep me lost for words, so i only feel the pleasure

[ ](https://ibb.co/YLnJtSb)


	2. sk8 into my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hold me close, keep me warm

[ ](https://ibb.co/DR4gnCK)


	3. нам любые дороги дороги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> горячий летний воздух, раскаленный асфальт пустынных шоссе и одно море на двоих. отправишься со мной в путешествие?

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/jbKLmvm)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [kiss me where it hurts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534460) by [bazarova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova), [WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021)




End file.
